<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Green and Orange by DreamingOfStarrySkies (orphan_account)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26289931">Green and Orange</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/DreamingOfStarrySkies'>DreamingOfStarrySkies (orphan_account)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>President Rpf, Shrek (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Again, Angst, Anti Donald Trump, Fluff, I’m so sorry, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Parody, So so sorry, donald trump - Freeform, sorry - Freeform, this is the worst thing i’ve ever written</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:00:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>252</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26289931</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/DreamingOfStarrySkies</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Shrek and Trump have an argument. Can they forgive each other and find common ground.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Shrek (Shrek)/Donald Trump</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Green and Orange</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Have I mentioned how sorry I am for this</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“What are you doing?” Shrek demanded, his Scottish voice sending a shiver down Trump’s spine. Normally those words were beginnings of long days and nights spent together doing things like going on walks or going to MAGA rallies. And sometimes other things that involved shouting.</p>
<p>But today Shrek’s voice was angry. There was no hidden lust, no fire in his hazel eyes. His skin was green so it didn’t go red but his cheeks were turned a darker green in anger. </p>
<p>“What do you mean?” Trump’s small hand went up to his chin, as he racked his even smaller brain trying to work out what his beloved Shrek could possibly be angry at. There were so many choices. </p>
<p>“You’re trying to drain the Swamps? That’s my home!” </p>
<p>Maybe a better person would have felt guilty, but Trump wasn’t a better person. He was lost for words to say. He began to bluster. “Shrek. I say, I love you. But I do not love your swamp. And that is fine! It’s great even. Just like our love is great. And just like I’m making America great.” </p>
<p>He patted Shrek’s large green hand, so much larger than his tiny, orange, baby ones and slowly he began to calm down. “This isn’t ogre.” Said Shrek, “but for now there’s something else that needs to be drained.” </p>
<p>Without having to be asked (because he wasn’t really big on asking) Trump bent down and thus something other than the hot bullshit he spewed went into Trump’s mouth.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>